Weekly Events
One of these weekly events can happen randomly at the start of the Week and last for all week. In Dokapon DX, it is called the Dokapon News Network. Abnormous Disaster Each town in a continent loses a level and the owners of the towns must donate money to save the residents. Also, all the taxes in those towns are lost. Be wary of this event later in the game because if you own many towns you are likely to go into debt. Bargain Sale All shops gain a 40% discount all week. Chimpys Loose The world will be flooded with animals called Chimpys. They have very low stats except for their speed. In DX, there are 3 types: Normal, Father, and Mother. If they attack you, you will get infected with the "Z Plague" which can only be cured with the "Miracle Serum," by visiting Dokapon Castle, death, or as a Darkling, land on an occupied Town. You can pass this plague to other players by passing them on the map. You can get "Miracle Serum" by defeating Chimpys, it drops randomly, or you can get it from Item Spaces in the Castle in the Clouds. Disasters Thought only in Dokapon DX, an Earthquake, Thunder Cloud, or Tornado will appear. It is important that the players must RUN AWAY! ''Dokapon DX'' Games On occasion these games will show up in Dokapon DX. Coliseum Battle When this event starts, they must fight each other and try to win a prize from the announcer. A special Monster will be thrown in the battle too and is difficult to defeat. After the fight, the players will stay in their spaces. 25 Flip When this event starts, each adventurer takes turn flipping two panels. If an adventurer is successful in making a pair, they get to try and make another pair. There is a [[Wallace (DX)|'Wallace']] panel that is similar to a Bomb, but they'll lose all rewards. A player can regain rewards by flipping the 2 Angelo panels. Monster Race When this event starts, each player bets on which monster will win. You need to depend on happiness, strength, and luck. If you win, you earn money, but if you lose, your money is gone. Drought A drought that causes you to lose all your saved tax money to save your towns. Epidemic The citizens get sick and you must pay a sizeable amount to help them based on the number of towns you own and their level. Be wary of this event later in the game because if you own many towns you are likely to go into debt. Good Harvest Several random towns will have a good harvest and reward their owners. Essentially, the more towns you own the more money you will receive when this event occurs. Green Jr. Games in Dokapon Kingdom On occasion Green Jr. will show up and invite all the players to play a mini game for a chance to win prizes. XIII There are 13 cards face down, consisting of 12 Demon cards, and 1 Angel Card. A random turn order is decided to start flipping cards over. Choose the angel card to win. Upon winning, the losers each pay the winner (1,000 * number * cards+1). For example, if the angel card is the first flipped card on week 79, each loser pays (1000*79*13)G, or 1,079,000G, to the winner. This can leave the losers in debt. Dokapon Cards Coliseum Battle All the players are brought to the Coliseum in northern Asiana. There they must fight each other and try to win a prize from Green Jr. An extra character named Comacho, the special Monster, will be thrown in the battle too and is very difficult to defeat. Comacho's stats are equal to the highest amount in each category amongst all players, multiplied by 1.5. Any revivals or deathblocks used during the fight will be replenished when the battle ends. After the fight, the players are outside of the Coliseum, NOT where they were originally. If a player wins, they receive 10,000G * Week as a reward. Hairstyle Contest The King and Karlie the Hair Stylist will announce a different theme, and the player has 1 week to get a hairstyle that fits the theme. These themes include Adorable, Cute, Formal, and Mature. All players will then, 1 week after the announcement, go to Dokapon Castle to be judged. Job Default Hairstyles are the worst, then Prank, then default different hairstyles, then ones from Fashion Mags are the best. After the contest, the players will be outside of Dokapon Castle, NOT where they were before. If the player is in a Battle, WANTED, or if he/she is abducted by a UFO, he/she won't be invited. The winner of the contest wins Week*15,000G. Harvest Festival When a chosen continent has harvested an amazing amount, the towns in that continent will give money to their respective owners. Paid Holiday All the shop owners close their stores for a week. Strike The towns, including bank spaces, close all week. "Those pesky plebes!" Thief The "Thief for Equality" will steal money from several towns owned by the opposing players and give it to the player in last place. Wabbit or Monster Chest Explosion The Wabbit (or Monster Chest in DX) population surges making them show up for almost every empty space. They will drop a lot of money. In Kingdom, they can drop "Fashion Mag #8," which will allow the player to get a new haircut from Karlie in Dokapon Castle, called "Wabbit" and also the Wabbit Shield. "Fashion Mag #8" can only be obtained via defeating these, but the Wabbit Shield may be obtained either from a Wabbit or Shield Spaces in the Castle in the Clouds. Wallace is Here A Monster named Wallace will show up and start taking over your Towns until you defeat him. Category:Events Category:Weekly events